


Comfort

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Nozonico Week [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But sitting alone in the evening next to a tree kind of shattered the illusion that she wasn't lonely.</i>
</p><p>For Nozonico week, organized by  <a href="http://saberin.tumblr.com">saberin on tumblr</a>! </p><p>Prompt 2- Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I got writers block like a punch to the face so im like 2 days behind RIP me
> 
> more notes at the end! <3

The graduation ceremony was officially over. Otonokizaka's latest graduates had met up with friends and family to celebrate, and now the school courtyard was nearly deserted.

Nearly.

Nozomi was still there.

She'd told Eli, Nico, and the rest of u's that she was heading home to meet her parents and celebrate with them, but the truth was, she was alone. 

And so she was stuck sitting by a tree in her (ex) high school's front yard, unwilling to return to an empty apartment, and refusing to make herself a charity case to her friends.

 _All alone again,_ a little voice in her head taunted. _It's like you were born to be by yourself._

Nozomi inhaled deeply, albeit shakily, to get herself under control. That voice has nothing to do with me, she tried to tell herself. But sitting alone in the evening next to a tree kind of shattered the illusion that she wasn't lonely.

It was getting dark. She couldn't put off going home forever.

So she left the yard, doing her best not to look back. 

Memories of having a family made the loneliness hurt twice as much.

Unbidden tears stung her eyes as she got up, making her way to the school gate. As she was taking the turn down her street-

"Nozomi!"

She looked up just in time to accidentally walk into Nico.

"Sorry!" she said, slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't really paying attention and I..." she trailed to a stop when she noticed that Nico wasn't with her mom or siblings. "Where's your family? Aren't you all celebrating together?"

Nico, for her part, looked almost speechless for a second before throwing her usual persona back into place.

"Yeah, we're all celebrating together! Or we're supposed to be, but _someone's_ been holding out on us!" she said, squinting at Nozomi. 

She opened her mouth to ask Nico what she meant, but the smaller girl's eyes softened and she asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were on your own?"

Nozomi froze.

"We're your friends, you know!" Nico continued, gripping Nozomi's forearms. "We-we're a family, aren't we? Don't you trust us?"

"What? Of course I trust you!" Nozomi exclaimed, stepping back in surprise. "How could I not trust you? Why are you asking me this?"

Nico's eyes flashed with some emotion Nozomi couldn't identify. "You know why," she said, shaking her head, "but it's okay." Nozomi tried to defend herself again, but Nico just smiled, pressed her finger to her lips, and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, because we know."

Her eyes widened.

"We know, and we're your family, and you'll never be on your own again. A goddess of art can't be separated from her greatest creation, can it?"

The tears from back in the schoolyard spilled over. But...

"It's okay, Nozomi. It's okay."

"...Nico..." she sniffled, "Nico, I...."

Nico shushed her, holding her tighter. "I'm here, I've got you. You're not alone."

_You're not alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted [on my tumblr](http://despairmeguca.tumblr.com/post/147732216802/nozonico-week-day-2)!
> 
> Hmu with prompts if you've got any, I'm always ready to drabble!
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated too, I crave attention haha


End file.
